


Futanari Ballbusting: The Arena Pt. 04

by SwizzleRich



Series: Futanari Ballbusting [6]
Category: Futanari Ballbusting
Genre: Arena, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, BDSM, Big Balls, Big Breasts, Bread, Cock & Ball Torture, Demon, Ejaculation, F/F, Fainting, Fantasy, Femdom, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Mage, Magic, Orgasm Denial, RPG, Rape, Stomping, Succubus, Trampling, ballbusting, dickgirl, fight, futanari/female, handjob, low blows, pussy penetration, tamakeri, testicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwizzleRich/pseuds/SwizzleRich
Summary: Four opponents meet in a magical, brutal fight in the great Arena
Series: Futanari Ballbusting [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Futanari Ballbusting: The Arena Pt. 04

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vanryo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanryo/gifts).

!Announcement!

The Arena found its next contestants!

The rules of the Arena are clear: no killing and no restrictions on dirty moves. Fighters can utilize some non-fair tactics like punching and kicking below the belt, biting, clawing, holding or tackling your opponent and so on, no fouls whatsoever. The match ends when every opponent is knocked out and only one victor remains!

Today, we will look at two humans and two hellspawns fighting for our enjoyment in a brutal, merciless battle.

Let's start by analysing every contestant, starting from the hellishly hot ladies:

Claire, first of the hellspawns and a luscious succubus, was a timid and meek futa that always held other's safety before her own. This wasn't looking good at all for Claire, but after all, it was her own decision to join The Arena's draft, and all that because she had to prove herself worthy in the eyes of her hellish friends! The shy futa was an assistant at Hell's Grand Succubus Academy after all, and being used as a cock sleeve and portraying a big pushover wasn't what she wanted! Thus, Claire signed up for The Arena to show her colleagues that she's a competent succubus!

The succub had a very nice body, one would say a pair of 'thicc' thighs and big attributes as her breasts fit onto D cups easily. She was 5'5" (165cm) tall, her head was complimented by a pair of thick, round horns resembling those of a holstaur, so very soft and meek-looking. Her eyes in light blue hue seemed tame and good-willing, matching her light-purple hair reaching her waist, she looked beautiful and innocent, the second one quite a rare asset amongst succubi. Claire's body was covered only by a white, thin vest and a black thong that went well with a pair of thigh-high socks in the same color. And of course, we can't forget about her work tools! Claire had a very juicy, saggy pair of orange-sized testicles and a 9in (22cm) penis, very beautiful and pleasing for an eye.

Across from Claire stood another hellspawn, her hips tilted slightly and her hand resting on her side, she smirked smugly, observing her cognate from hell. Karia was not a succubus, but a higher-ranking demon of pure blood. Her figure much less thicc from Claire, she stood at 4'9" (144cm) and was somewhat petite, her breasts being C cups. As to match her body, her balls were size of peaches, but her cock reached a good 10in (24cm), which Karia liked very much... It helped her very much in her job, which was simply raping lost girls in the woods!

Karia was ruthless and adored pleasuring herself with any type of lost pussy or asses. She might seem like a petite little futa, dressed in a rather skimpy, red top which exposes her breasts, complimented by detached sleeves and black panties with a metal crotch piece, shielding her genitals. The 'cup' Karia wore on her genitals was magical, cursed by it to only come off from the pressure of her hard dick! Karia, being a hellspawn just as Claire, had two horns, but being a different class, hers were going away from her head, they were quite sharp and more vile-looking then the succub's. They might have looked a bit silly, if it weren't for Karia's nice, long, blonde hair done into a tidy ponytail. Her expression always seemed to be locked in a smug smile, while her two-colored eyes ogled other's forms. Pink and purple irises were currently laid upon Claire's big boobs as Karia waved to her, her cheeky smile getting deeper and more sinister.

But enough about those naughty dwellers of hell. Two opponents were still left, standing in the corners of the arena...

The first human of unbelievable beauty, a female with fair, greenish-blue hair reaching just past her shoulders, was standing confidently, her wide hips cocked slightly with her hand resting on her side as she smirked slightly, observing the other contestants. Yuvia, the royal sorceress. One of the top guardians in her kingdom, she was known for her confidence, dominance over futas and... her magnificent, violet eyes. One stare was enough to turn a brave futa into a cowering one, just like one knee to her soft spot would make her fall in front of Yuvia and worship her. And... oh Goddess was there something to worship! Yuvia was beautiful, 5'7" (171cm) tall, had D-cup breasts and a large, sexy butt that every futa would ogle when passing by! Well, too bad her ass was often covered by her black cape! Yuvia wore a black and silver armor that covered almost all of her body besides the head, palms, thighs and of course a very pleasing-looking cleavage.

Yuvia was always strict and harsh with futas, although she loved her some nice cock and balls! She adored justice and admired worthy futa warriors, it was her wildest dream to make love with a charismatic, brave futa warrior in the moon light! But those three here... were definitely not her type. She was already planning on throwing various elemental spells at their low-hanging, disgusting testicles. They were so proud to have them! Pathetic! Yuvia was here to deliver justice... and have some fun with those unworthy perverts! Her secret weapon? Telekinesis. She loved to throw things at futa's low-hangers while they didn't expect! Or just use the pure magic on their testes, squashing them together or making them clash repeatedly into themselves! Oh yes... she will have a lot of fun here...

The last contestant was quite the character! A human, but hiding a great secret...  
Vania was standing quietly, her hands folded on her lap and posture straight, collected. Her red-purple eyes closed and her breath slow, calm. Such a cute, silent maid! Yes! Vania was wearing a maid uniform with white, soft material embracing her double D breasts, a black waist band and a long dress that had a cut on the left, so her sexy leg was visible through it by design. She also wore thigh-high socks and gloves, that just added to her maid-ness! Vania's long, brown hair ended in pink tips and curled just a little bit lusciously at the ends.

Vania stood at 5'9" (168cm), and her measurements down under that sexy dress were two orange-sized testies that sagged down to her mid-thigh, and her penis reached 7.5in (19cm) when erect. Vania used to be a loyal, gentle and helpful maid, but her master was a girl who loved to hurt her poor testicles all day through different ways. Vania hated ball pain, she was unable to take that much pain, and her master was obsessed with ball torture! And thus... Vania broke some day. Something woke up deep inside her... So, don't judge a book by its cover. This calm and collected maid has a dark secret that perhaps one or more of the other contestants will learn about!

It was time.

With the ring of the bell, all of the brave warriors engaged in glorious combat! ... Or did they?

*Claire vs Karia fight*

Claire was the only one that didn't move from her place after the signal. She was paralysed in fear! Her large, blue eyes trembled as she turned to Karia, who zoomed towards her with a grim smile on her face.

"Ah! Hi! P- Please! I-" Claire began, but she quickly got interrupted by Karia disappearing in a slide between her legs!

Claire's eyes went wide as she looked down but she only saw her large pair of pillowy breasts!

"Where did you- GHAUUUU!!!" Claire howled with her cute, high tone as Karia's tail whipped the back of her giant, saggy testicles, making the succub's knees tremble as her head arched back and she yelled pathetically and fell to her knees, slamming her balls onto the hard floor.

Tears appeared on the corners of Claire's eyes as the demon behind her cackled, amused.

"Heeee...? Only a light tap to your tasty balls and you are on your knees? That's so funny~!" Karia grinned, her razor-sharp teeth shining in the light.

While Karia was grinning and giggling, Claire was feeling as the pain from her big orbs was spreading across her body quick, it was unbearable! How could that futa attack her most vulnerable and sensitive spot with no remorse! It was so brutal!

"Ahuuu~ You snapped my t- testies...! P- Please watch out! They are important and easy to hit!" Claire moaned as she slowly raised to her feet, her knees shaking and tears in her eyes.

"Ahahahah! Do you really think I did it accidentally, you gullible futa?! I did that deliberately!!! I was aiming at your giant cum tanks with my tail!!" Karia smirked smugly as she started to slowly approach Claire, her hips swaying sexily.

Karia loved such innocent, loud-screaming pray... on and with such delicious, massive testicles... it was only getting better!

Claire went pale as she took a step back and waved her hands in front of her chest, shaking her head,  
"nunununu, p- pwease, I don't want any twouble... I- I- AGHUUUUAAAH!!!"

Karia slid onto her knees before Claire, who was covering her top part foolishly, and while the small demon was hid behind Claire's giant breasts, Karia's head slammed into the hefty, dangling orbs before her, digging her pointy horns into the delicate flesh of Claire's testicles!

The futa succubus with a Godly body crossed her eyes as pain penetrated every nerve of her body, which started to tremble!

"Myyyy balls!!!! You hit your- your..." Claire fell to her knees again, unable to process the pain as her legs went limp, "You hit your horns on my gonads!!!" Claire wheezed as she fell to the side, clenching her poor, gigantic testicles in her small, perfect hands.

Karia stood up and started to viciously cackle seeing the poor succub in such pain. Oh how delightful it sounded to her demon ears! She got to humiliate the lower-class hellspawn on everybody's eyes! This was a dream come true!

"P- Please...! Y- You don't have to do this!" Claire huffed in agony, she was red as a tomato. She was so embarrassed that her balls were the main target of that small demon! She was ashamed to carry such enormous cum tanks around and be taken advantage of because of them!

"Holy Hell, you look really pathetic, you know? Such a big, powerful succub... just being brought down to the ground because of her giant, sensitive jewels! This is just delightful!!" Karia shivered from pleasure as she rubbed her thighs together. But oop...! She had to be careful... if she gets erect... she will lose her groin armor piece! That wouldn't be too good at such early stage!

"K- K- Karia. Was it...?" Claire moaned in pain as her cheek rubbed against the dirty floor. She was blushing and her eyes had tears in the corners of them.

"Yeah? Big, fat balls?" Karia grinned, taking a step towards Claire on the ground and smashing her heel down just between Claire's big, bloated eggs, making the poor, innocent succub twist in unbearable agony!  
"I'm curious... Do your balls smash into each other as you run? Do they make funny sounds? Like bells??" Karia started to laugh as her heel ground Claire's orbs into the soil. Her small foot fit great to smoosh that giant sack into the floor, making Karia show her true, sadistic smile.

"GKhhhiiii!! K- Karia!!!! I- I'm g- going to faint!!!! P- Pwease, let me go! I will- I will stwike aaaAAAAGH!!!!" Claire whimpered pathetically as her ass was up in the air and her balls were stretched down and being kneaded and crushed by Karia's sexy, small foot.

"oh...?" Karia raised her eyebrows, "Did I hear..." She leaned in closer, tilting her head, "What were you about to say, big potato sack?" Karia's naked foot slid from the middle to just the giant, right orb, digging right into the center of it, crushing the very core of that innocent, albeit full and lusty organ. She wasn't merciful at all, making it her main goal to break that right testicle right here, right now, unless she hears that magic word...

"d- d-... dEaL!!!!" Claire yelped, close to losing consciousness from being bombarded with intimate agony stimulus, her brain begging her to do something about that agonizing pain on her most precious reproductive organs.

Karia stopped and became serious. She took her foot off and smirked gently, her stare smug and confident,  
"A deal... you say?" Karia's face was greeted with an immense grin, reaching from ear to ear and showing her razor-sharp teeth. As a demon, Karia LOVED deals! Pacts! Promises! Oh she was so very fond of them all!  
"What's your deal proposal then, numb-nuts?? You want me to castrate you so you won't the most excruciating pain that you're experiencing now...?" Karia's pupils started to glow in sickly yellow and her eye whites got all veiny and bloodshot.

"ghuuuuuu~" Claire huffed in true relief as her body relaxed and she collapsed fully onto the ground, wheezing.  
"bnuuuu... i- i... just w- want an... ally..." Claire half-whispered, lying on the ground like a hot lil pie, steaming from all the heat and agony that was emitting from her bruised, abused testicles.

"HA! An ally?! An ally... YES!!! Of course, you do..." Karia's face changed to a smug expression again as she tilted her head and extended her arm towards Claire,  
"Deal..." She smirked. Her intentions were perfectly clear. She may have struck a deal with the succub... but... was Karia the ally in question... or was it someone else...?

*Vania vs Yuvia fight*

"Well, well, well... A maid, huh? You're here to clean after we are finished fighting, aren't you?" Yuvia, the mighty royal guardian and magician exclaimed confidently, twirling her magical wand between her smooth, feminine fingers.

Vania, standing still and with her eyes closed, hands on her lap as she bowed gently and spoke clearly, calmly,  
"I am here to clean, yes. But first..." Vania's eyes opened as she raised her head, crimson, fierce gaze hit Yuvia like a wall of bricks. A wide, demonic smile appeared on the maid's face as her facade became much more terrifying and disturbing.  
"I need to make a little mess..." Her pupils constricted to almost pinpoints.

"Tch-" Yuvia frowned and stepped back, a wave of goosebumps travelled through her back, making all the little hairs on her neck to stand up. Was that... a human?

"I look forward to fighting with you..." Vania bowed again, and then... Dashed forward!!! She almost flew through the battlefield as Yuvia's eyes went wide!

But the royal guard didn't fear anything! Especially some stupid maid, who is... a futa!!!  
Yuvia frowned and exclaimed in anger as she swung her wand, making rocks fly up from the ground, all similar to fists in size,  
"Take... THIS!!" Yuvia screamed, waving her wand.

Vania's eyes widened as at least a dozen rocks were launched at her! She dashed to the side, and then bounced from the ground, making a lunge right at Yuvia! But one unfortunate rock flew right at her bouncy chest!!

The maid huffed and cried out, clenching her ample breast as she looked at the mage angrily... she was close, at least!

Yuvia backed out, trying to cast another spell, but Vania was already right in front of her!! The red-eyed maid dashed forward one more time, grasping Yuvia's wrists, making her spread her arms wide and be unable to use her wand!

"Haa!!! You're so fast!!!" Yuvia gasped, her eyes wide as she was face to face with Vania now, standing so close...  
"Let's see if you're also strong!" a slight smirk appeared on the woman's face as Vania was so close...

Vania didn't realise what Yuvia meant until she felt movement down below and saw Yuvia rising her leg, delivering a meteoric knee strike, right between Vania's widely spread legs!

The mage's knee hit something quite large and so heavy, it actually felt like kicking a sack of sand for Yuvia! Her eyes widened as the sheer size of Vania's testicles was... quite hard to lift, even with her knee!

But she successfully managed to pin those obscene orbs up with her knee, denting them after a solid impact, making Yuvia's smirk go even wider as she stared at Vania victoriously,  
"Oh my~! Those are some heavyweight targets hanging between your legs, dear! It's a shame y... you... huh?"  
... Why was that futas still holding her?!

Vania's head was hanging low, but as she lifted it up, her face was... frightening! She had a wild smirk and a sick stare as Yuvia felt those shivers again... It was not good...

"G- G- GET OFF ME!! GET AWAY!!!" Yuvia panicked, letting her legs do the work, she started to smash both her knees up between Vania's muscular legs, one after another, each knee was a worthy, mighty kick that thrashed Vania's grapefruit-sized cum orbs around, producing an unbearably uncomfortable sound of squashing meat, even twisting it and tearing it apart. It was only sound, though... Because Vania's testicles were hard-boiled eggs, forged in hours, days, weeks even of constant ballbusting!!!

Each knee was crashing right in the middle of Vania's ballsack, lifting up her massive bollocks and smashing them against her pelvis as Yuvia desperately wanted to escape the maid's mighty hold. But to Yuvia's misery... as she looked down with fear in her eyes, she saw a long, furious erection between Vania's legs!!!

"N- No...! That's impossible...! How is that pleasure for you!!!" Yuvia panicked, yanking her arms away and slamming her knees repeatedly up into Vania's low-hanging testicles, trying to rupture the organs, but Vania's smile was only getting wider and wider!!!

"It really is... but I want to do something even more pleasurable..." Vania hissed, her voice deeper and more ragged. Her mad gaze moved down at Yuvia's hips, and at this moment the mage's desperation grew even more.

"N- no... I'm not going to get raped by YOU!!!" Yuvia yelled, clenching her eyes shut and managing to conduct a swing with her wand, creating an earth pillar right between Vania's legs! It slammed into Vania's bruised testicles with the power of a catapult hurling a boulder, making Vania scream in agony and let go of Yuvia's hands, the pillar hitting her balls and squashing them against the bottom of her torso, lifting her up a few feet into the air before retracting down to disappear.

Vania's vision got blurry as true agony spread through her entire lower body and she felt nauseous, falling to her knees and clenching her massive gonads, which were reduced to pancakes for a split second.

Yuvia huffed and stumbled back, breathing heavily, she saw a true horror in Vania's eyes... she... she was crazy!

"Ghk-" Vania choked, but then gulped and looked up with fury in her eyes, "And... here I thought you're going to play fair, royal guardian... But instead, you aim only at my weakest, exposed organs... how disgraceful!" Vania yelled.

Yuvia sighed, frustrated, "Y- You... you deserve this! This intimate pain... spreading on your pelvis... it hurts so hard, doesn't it?" Yuvia frowned in anger, but smirked. Yes! She could cause her pain... which was good. Yuvia smiled as she waved her wand, "And... I'm not nearly done, yet..." She grinned.

"Oh really... you are just a pathetic little girl surrounded by futas, you ca-" Vania's eyes went wide as she screamed in pain and fell forward on all fours!

"Something wrong? You got balls up in your throat that you can't talk?" Yuvia cooed as she stood with her arms crossed and lazily swaying her wand in the air. She was crushing Vania's testicles with telekinesis!

Vania's balls were being compressed up, like Yuvia wanted them to go up into Vania's throat! Vania started to moan and shiver, but she also started to get up!!!!

"Hee...? You're getting up?! Impossible... Try THIS!!!" Yuvia yelled as she flung her wand, making Vania's balls relax down, but a second later, they stared to vibrate and be internally squashed, compressed!! Yuvia had the desire to tear those giant cum holders apart!!!

"HWAAAAGHHH!!!!!!!" Vania screamed, her legs spread and her massive testicles vibrating and shivering from the intense pressure from every direction, changing every second randomly!

"Fufufu~ So helpless! Your testicles are going to explode soon!!" Yuvia laughed as she enjoyed inflicting such intimate pain to that insane maid! She laughed as her hand made delicate movements in the air, the wand doing it's job, trying to completely squash Vania's futa parts into mush!

"NGHAAA!!!" Vania's pupils constricted to pinpoints as she became completely mad! No futa could resist such mighty force! Yet, she dashed forward and punched Yuvia right in the right breast!

Yuvia was completely shocked, it was impossible! Something was really wrong! She moaned in pain as she stumbled back, dropping her wand. Her eyes teared up as she grasped her hurting boob, looking up at the maid.

Vania groaned and huffed as her massive grapefruits were relieved of the agony and re-formed into their original shape. She was in so much pain, yet... Her erection throbbed with such need! Oh yes... Vania adored pain. Without it, she wouldn't be able to reach such pleasure! She wouldn't be able to reach climax without pain on her balls!

"Hey!!!" Vania heard from behind her, but she didn't even get to react as she only felt some fast movement between her legs, and suddenly, a series of really sharp teeth were sunk into her giant ballsack!!!!

*CHOMP*

"GHKHAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vania screamed at the top of her lungs as she arched her head back in shock!! The pain was so sudden and from nowhere! Her gonads attacked from below directly!

"Yough bawws ahe vewy tashty!!!" Karia grinned with her fangs digging into Vania's dangling fruits! She slid between the maid's legs, previously spotting those massive testicles, and bit them as hard as she could!!!

*Claire & Karia vs Yuvia vs Vania fight*

Vania was spinning around with Karia between her legs, trying to get her off, while Claire stood on the side timidly, her hands close to her chin as she looked really worried!

"Gah! Dirty futas!" Yuvia yelled, holding her boob and looking at Vania and Karia. She then moved her gaze onto Claire. The sorceress was looking really furious.

"Claihre!!! Cathf the lady!!!!!" Karia yelled, grabbing Vania's hard cock not to fall off and holding onto it while Vania yelled in pain and fury.

"Oh...! Ah...! Y- Yes!" Claire said shyly, then looked at Yuvia, "Ah... I- I'm sorry, but I have to hold you, miss!" Claire cooed, blushing and grabbing Yuvia's hands and hugging her from behind, restraining her with a bear hug!

"W- What?! Get off of me!!!!!" Yuvia exclaimed, wanting to get away, but that succub was bigger than her! She couldn't overpower her, but she felt something touching her lower thighs from behind...!

"I said... GET OFF ME!!!" Yuvia roared, raising her leg up before sending it down like a rocket, bending her knee and making her heel crush against Claire's dangling, vulnerable testicles! Her heel landed flawlessly just between the two large organs with a debilitating strike, making Claire's leg switch turn off.

Claire let out a squeak of agony and immediately let go of the girl, falling back onto the ground and foaming at mouth, holding her dear, poor gonads as her eyes went to the back of her skull.

"Huh... that one's orbs are more sensitive..." Yuvia huffed, fixing her gown and looking at the succub squirming in discomfort and agony on the ground, "Aww... did I heel your giant cum factories too hard? I did! Didn't I?" Yuvia purred, grinning a bit as she squatted down and put her hand over Claire's, which were holding her injured baby makers.

Meanwhile, Vania was having a hard time as Karia was still attached to her balls!!!

"Fuck!!! FUCK!!! GHAAAA!!!! GET OFF! WHY DON'T YOU LET GOOO!!!" Vania panicked, stumbling back, while Karia was furiously biting onto her low-dangling, exposed testicles, biting one orb after the other, or trying to get both at the same time! Her sharp teeth leaving small teeth marks on Vania's sack. And worst part of it all was... Vania couldn't see anything!!! Her large boobs and the fact that Karia was right beneath her made her blind for attacks!

The little succub held hard onto Vania's erection, sliding her hands slightly on it, making Vania stop in her tracks as she couldn't take it any longer!!

The maid stopped and started to shiver before arching her back and yell in relief and agony, her penis throbbing hard and erupting with seed!

"Waaaah?!! A- Are you cumming?!?!!" Karia blinked, shocked, as she felt with her hands the powerful throbs of Vania's dick gushing out serpentines of semen out!

"P- PLEASE!!! BITE THEM!!! BITE THEM MORE!!!" Vania screamed, her eyes crossed as she grit her teeth in excitement.

"Woah. Kinky. Okay!!!" Karia's eyes lit up as she looked at the vast, contracting spheres above her. She started to furiously masturbate Vania's ejaculating penis, while she opened her mouth wide and sunk her fangs onto those giant, orgasming orbs!

Vania roared out in extreme pleasure and agony, her body trembling as she released a massive load from her excited dick, her fists clenching as the pain in her testicles was unbearable!!

"How's that, big balls?!" Karia grinned before headbutting Vania's ejaculating testicles, squashing them against Vania's pelvic bone! It was enough games...

Vania screamed and fell to her knees while Karia rolled out from below the mad maid.

"I like you! You are kinky and... weird! I think I'll even let you be raped by me!" Karia smiled smugly, her finger sliding slowly on her armored groin, "Uhhmm... I want to fuck so bad... but that would expose my weakness! I must stay strong for now!" Karia purred to herself, her penis started to grow under that metal, protective cup, but she stopped thinking about how it would be to rape Vania... or that sexy sorceress...

Karia's gaze changed to Yuvia, which was leaning over the fallen Claire, her ass so big and exposed! Oh yes!!! That girl was perfect! Karia dreamed of plunging deep into her little pussy and-

"You..." Karia heard from Vania's direction, "fucking..." the maid was slowly getting up!!!  
"DEMONIC SLUT!!!" Vania yelled, turning around to Karia, she was seething from rage! But... It was impossible!!! After such abuse to those grand fruits of hers, there was no way any futa would get up!!!

Karia, for the first time in many years, felt... fear! Her eyes widened as she didn't even know how to react to that! Just... the look on Vania's face... it was chilling.

"how- wha-" Karia gabbled out, but then, in the blink of an eye, she was slammed by Vania's shoulder bash, which sent Karia back and shuffling on the ground.

"I will be the one raping you, little shit!!!" Vania approached Karia and grabbed her by the neck, lifting her up, making her legs dangle in the air!

"Ng- Nhu- hpgh- D- Don't...!" Karia panicked, grabbing Vania's hand, but... she was so strong!!! Karia started to whine and desperately kick her legs forward in hopes of hitting Vania's obscenely large soft spots, but her legs only reached Vania's penis and abdomen, which didn't do any good.

"P- Phlease-" Karia moaned, and suddenly, she enveloped herself in a purple aura and...

"Huh?!" Vania's eyes widened as she was now holding... Yuvia?! The sorceress squirmed around, her eyes pleading and in distress, bloodshot from lack of oxygen.

Vania had to confess that she liked Yuvia's body a lot, she was so pretty too! And because of that, the last of her emotions made her grasp go a little soft, enabling Karia to yell and swing her leg swiftly to hit right between Vania's perverted, teeth-marked testicles, making Vania's eyes cross.

The maid stood on her tippy toes and moaned, falling to her knees again as Karia turned back to herself and fell on the floor, coughing.

Meanwhile, couple meters away...

*Yuvia vs Claire... fight?*

"Hey...? Are you dead? I didn't really heel you so hard, did I...? hehe..." Yuvia giggled as she kicked her foot softly on Claire's side. The futa succub had swirls instead of eyes as she moaned and still clenched her big cum-tanks in her hands carefully.

"Oh my... you are almost cute, lying like that and clenching your most precious organs..." Yuvia purred, rubbing her thighs together at the sight of a futa being in so much pain,  
"I kinda enjoyed the feeling of my heel crashing right against those massive, potent ovals you have between your legs..." Yuvia grinned, lifting her wand and making Claire's legs spread and her hands fly up, exposing her bruised, big and delicate testicles.

"Nhuuu~ I'm sowwy! I didn't want to huwt you!" Claire moaned with tears in the corners of her eyes, trying to move, but her limbs were paralysed by Yuvia's magic! Claire's eyes went over to Yuvia and slid down at her big boobies... Oh how Claire would love to seduce such amazing and gorgeous woman! She would be the greatest of her partners in succubbing!

"Oh Goddess... you are so adorable, succub. Oh...? And what do we have here...?" Yuvia smiled smugly as she approached Claire from her legs, getting on her knees right in front of Claire's groin.

"It seems like you like looking at me, don't you?" Yuvia purred, poking Claire's erection!  
The poor succub couldn't restrain her nature, showing Yuvia that she really did enjoy looking at the dangerous woman.

"Ara ara~" Yuvia slid her feminine finger down Claire's length, reaching her balls and patting them, "Aren't you happy... and... big..." Yuvia's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Awoo~ I- I'm sorry, miss p-p-protector guardian- ma'am! I- It's... I-" Claire stuttered, struggling to come up with an excuse as she blushed immensely and just wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment.

"Hm? What? I didn't hear you?" Yuvia purred seductively, her hand going to Claire's big cock and grabbing it delicately, sliding her hand up and down as Claire's eyes went to the back of her skull and she released a shy squeak.

"Y- You are s- so pretty! a- and you are rubbing my- maaaah~" Claire cooed nervously, looking away as Yuvia's delicate, affectionate strokes made the succub melt. The great mage grinned smugly, sitting on her shins between Claire's soft thighs and pleasing the cute futa.

"Maagh- S- So ghood! c- c- cumming...!" Claire purred, making a total ahegao as she broke so soon, her giant eggs contracting up heavily and her penis hardening.

"Huh?! Oh, no no no... Not yet, silly!" Yuvia said, displeased. She brought her fist down on Claire's orgasming nuts hard, catching both gonads and splashing them against the floor, grinding the sensitive gonads without mercy, and at the same time, with her other hand, she made a grasping gesture in the air, and Claire's penis started to wiggle desperately, unable to release!

"GahahaaaAAAAAA!!!!" Claire yelled, going pale, her body spasming, but her hands and legs trapped by the mage's powers. As her orgasm was blocked and her nuts ground hard by Yuvia's fist, Claire yelled in agony and started to thrash around helplessly,  
"Hfgh- S- Stop cwushing my girls, p- pweASEEE!!!!" She gagged pathetically.

"Shhh... You think that you'll cum so easily and so soon, then go away unpunished?" Yuvia purred, she was having a lot of fun!

"Noouauuoaaa!!!" Claire moaned, losing herself in pain, groaning and giving up, the world was fading to black as the delicate, defenceless succub couldn't do anything to protect her precious jewels from the dominatrix.

Yuvia raised her eyebrow as Claire's body stopped flailing and her eyes went to the back of her head.

"Daww... Such a shame... you really were a sensitive, cute little snowflake, weren't you?" Yuvia patted Claire's big, bruised ballsack and cancelled all her spells on the poor futa, making her limbs fall loosely onto the floor and her penis shoot out a glob of cum, which landed on her sack. Shame she couldn't feel any pleasure...

*Karia vs Yuvia fight*

Yuvia approached the two futas lying on the floor, one smaller, one bigger, both grasping different parts of their bodies.

"Hmm... am I the victor then?" Yuvia grinned, cocking up her hips to the side and crossing her hands under her huge boobs.

"Ghk- ... n- never!" Karia coughed, massaging her throat and getting up slowly, she was quite dizzy from Vania's chokehold...

"Oh. Okay then." Yuvia looked away, bored, and flicked her finger, making Karia fly straight up into the air!!

"haaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" The demon flailed in the air in panic as she didn't realise what was going on.

"Sometimes, when you want to reach high..." Yuvia purred, flicking her finger again,  
"You fall and break your nuts..." Yuvia's eyes sparkled as she watched Karia's silhouette sweep down onto the ground like a falling star.

Karia's legs went into a split as the demon CRUSHED down, her protective metal cup doing more harm than good as it pressed so hard against Karia's crotch, it squashed her testicles against her pelvic bone, in result making Karia's eyes go up, bloodshot and with constricted pupils, foam forming at the futa's mouth as she tilted back and fell without signs of life.

"Mmmm... that had to hurt!" Yuvia moaned, rubbing her thighs together and giggling sweetly, "Did I crush your little demonic seed-makers? Sowwy!" She chuckled.

But to the woman's surprise, Karia's metal cup... trembled?

"Hum...?" Yuvia tilted her head, observing Karia's body. Something was happening!

Suddenly, Karia's cock sprung up at light speed, shooting the cup up and sending it flying right into Yuvia's forehead, knocking her down as the shocked mage had no time to react.

Karia's genitals were free! And they were... swollen! Erect! READY!!!

The demon slowly sat up with an inhuman smile on her face, blushed, her eyes wide and concentrated on Yuvia's beautiful, thicc thighs...

"YES! YESSS! YESSSSSS!!!!!!!" Karia yelled in mad frenzy, jumping on top of Yuvia's legs, sinking her face between her closed, soft, pillowy thighs and smothering her face between them, huffing and panting from pleasure!

"wfhg- Fuck..." Yuvia huffed, her head spinning as she caressed a red spot on her forehead, "Ai, ai..." She purred in pain, but then looked down and saw the horny demon licking her thighs!!!

"Waaah!!?!? Get off! Get off! Get off!!!!!" Yuvia started to kick her legs, but Karia was holding her thighs, which only resulted in Yuvia's boots digging into Karia's plump nuts from below, jabbing them and making Karia jolt with each kick.

"Raaaah! Stop kicking around, slut!!!" Karia yelled, her hand shot up, grabbing Yuvia's panties and ripping them straight off!!

"Huh?!?!" Yuvia's pupils constricted to pinpoints in sheer terror as Yuvia's long, demonic tongue assaulted her exposed, smooth and puffy pussy lips, licking around and between them, then pushing onward and trying to get inside the sexy mage.

"KYAAAAAAA!!!!!" Yuvia screamed, flailing around and kicking Karia's nuts around, making the demon squirm and groan in discomfort, but at the same time... arousal!

The woman was relentless in defending herself, not making Karia's job easier by any bit.

"FUCK OFF! GET THAT FILTHY THING AWAY FROM MY PUSSY!!!" Yuvia yelled, and with a surge of anger, she raised her hands, her eyes glew in bright blue as two spectral, ghostly hands appeared behind Karia's butt.

"Take... THIS!!!" Yuvia clenched her hands, making the spectral hands squash Karia's unexpecting testicles, making her testi-meat emit a funny, fleshy sound as it was like a boa constrictor tied around her balls!

"FGHk- AAAAAAAAaaaaaa!!!" Karia's eyes crossed as she wasn't expecting such extreme pressure on her testicles, "You- You're crushing my testicles! S- Stop!!! How are you doing this?! FUck!!! It feels like your hands are on my balls! Let go! Let go!!!!" Karia yelled in agony.

"Hahaaaa!!! Fuck your balls!!!" Yuvia yelled in fury as she twisted her hands in the air, making the spectral pair twist painfully in different directions, making Karia arch her head back and scream her lungs out in extreme pain.

Her testicles were squashed and twisted around in her scrotum, panic and agony overfilling her brain as she spasmed and fell to the side, her penis spurting out a random, thick glob of cum as Karia became pale and moaned, her legs trembling from the intense agony in her crotch.

Yuvia huffed and got up, breathing heavily and looking down at the annoying demon.

"That's what you get, bitch!" She said, pleased to see Karia in such well-deserved pain, "Now... off they go!!!" Yuvia yelled, raising her leg and stomping down on Karia's nuts, at the same time crushing them completely with her spectral hands, disintegrating Karia's sack and flattening her gonads, making them burst!

Karia froze and all color was taken away from her face as her eyes went to the back of her skull and she fell limply on the ground, her penis leaking her minced testicle-meat and cum.

Yuvia moaned with satisfaction hearing the nasty pop of those two goo balloons, biting her lower lip and grinding her foot a bit more on Karia's non-existent sack, "Hoo~ your girls are no more, fucker!" She giggled.

But her feeling of gratification was cut short as she heard heavy panting behind her...

"Oh fuck no!" Yuvia started to turn around, but suddenly, she was pushed and fell on the ground, grunting and moaning as she was pinned down!!!

"Ahh!!! Fuck! Shit! Let go!!!" Yuvia squirmed around, but the force with which she was held... was surely inhuman!

"I will fuck your pussy until you faint from begging me to stop!" Vania was red on her face, her eyes were constricted to pinpoints, and her erection was hard as a diamond. 

The maid futa was seething from fury and lust, and it wasn't looking good for Yuvia at all...

*Yuvia vs Vania fight... again.*

Vania was rubbing her giant cock between the mage girl's vast ass cheeks, smearing pre-cum all over her robe as she was pinning her down, holding her down to fuck the girl.

"NGhaa!!! You will regret this you filthy scum!!! You'll ruin my robes!!!!" Yuvia screamed, lifting her heels and ramming them to the back of Vania's saggy sack, making the maid roar in pain.

"That's enough!!!!" Vania hissed through clenched teeth, pulling back and then slamming her angry dick right into the jackpot.

"hgn- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Yuvia's face froze in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape as she stared into the void just before she yelled at the top of her lungs and arched her back, her ass forced to go up as Vania inserted her fat cock inside the girl's wet pussy.

"oooooh fucking- shit!" Vania slurred from bliss overwhelming her body as she went balls-deep inside the bitchy sorceress, her eyes crossing from pleasure, "Don't... move so much!" Vania moaned, starting to aggressively hump Yuvia's ass making her nuts rub against the girl's thighs.

"Nuooah!!!" Yuvia grit her teeth, her face full of fury and disgust as that barbaric... angry... sexy maid was thrusting into her tight pussy...

Yuvia's eyes closed as she made one last attempt at self defence and snapped her fingers, using a summoning spell!

"Fhaaa~!! G- Get... offf..." Yuvia's screams of fear and shock started to... deteriorate into lusty moans as she was being taken from behind, offering less and less resistance. Vania's cock was so perfect, so aggressive...! No one dared to disrespect Yuvia like that for ages!!! And here she was... some furious maid, such disgrace! She just TOOK Yuvia's pussy like it was hers! So much brutality, such ferocity!

"Aah~ Aah~!!! fHAA-! Fuck me more!!!" Yuvia moaned as her tongue stuck out of her mouth, she was so horny after playing with Claire and Karia, and now was the perfect opportunity to release all that pent up emotions!

"Haaa...! Good, you're mine now, you magic slut..." Vania grinned, her cock being nearly crushed by the tightness of that virgin mage girl's pussy, but little did she know, something was forming a few meters behind her...!

The air began to twirl and whirl, and suddenly, two sets of blue, aetheral eyes opened! Two tiny air elementals were created behind the combatants to Vania's unawareness! This, unfortunately, was Yuvia's last resort as her MP was depleted now!

Zip and Zap, as we will call them now, approached the fucking couple and looked curiously at the futa maid's swinging, bloated and bruised testicles. It was quite hypnotising, but the familiar spirits were here for a reason!

As Vania moaned in pleasure and thrust her hips against Yuvia's, Zip and Zap each went as close to the swinging nuts as possible and looked at each other, frowning and nodding. They had to help their mistress!!

"Mhaaa, your pussy is so tight! I think I'll cum and fill you up to the brim for what you did to me earlier!" Vania cooed victoriously as she calmed down from her fury a bit, but now was too aroused and dreamy to think clearly. She increased her tempo, making Yuvia squirm in delight as tears slid down her cheeks, the girl started to cum and spasm around on the ground, yelling in rapture.

"FUUUUK!!! YOU'LL SPLIT ME IN HALF!!" Yuvia yelled, arching her head back and shooting a perfect ahegao, her juices sprinkling all over Vania's nuts and... the air elementals!!!

At the very moment, Zip and Zap charged a powerful electrical charge in their bodies... and glomped Vania's testicles!!!

What resulted was an explosion of electricity that made Vania and Yuvia's bodies to spasm as their skeletons could clearly be seen in a cartoonish style.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Vania groaned and started to ejaculate inside Yuvia from the energized pressure inside her testicles, but her pleasure was cut short as her nuts fried from the inside, eradicating each and every of her sperm cells and debilitating the futa completely, making her fall on top of Yuvia!

Yuvia was caught in secondary fire as both her girl juices and the electrified sperm hit her insides, zapping her as well!!

Both combatants thrashed around for 10 seconds before falling limply on the floor and steaming, losing consciousness from both the intense orgasms and shock.

Uhhh.........

It seems that...

This year's Arena has... No winners...?

Wait! No! There is something moving there!

Is that... oh no...

Zip and Zap stood cluelessly between Vania and Yuvia's legs, blinking curiously and having no idea what happened, question marks hovering over their heads.

The fanfares went off and confetti was sprinkled as the two elementals looked around in surprise.

The winners are... ZIP AND ZAP!!!! (?)

The two elementals hopped around and high-fived each other happily, what a performance! What a fight!  
What a night... Ladies and futas, this has been the fourth annual Arena tournament!

Much luv futa lovers and stay tuned for even more futa ballbusting in the future!


End file.
